


The Good Ending...?

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything you ever did, you did for him. You loved him. And you would do anything for him.





	The Good Ending...?

“(Name)! I have something for you~”

You lifted your head at the purple haired males call of your name. You had been buying the dictator small gifts here and there, but he’d never given you anything back. So you were a bit surprised at the sudden announcement, but were expecting it to be a prank.

”Oh, really? Let me see it.” You smiled at him, and he happily handed you a medium sized bag.

”I know you were saying you were getting kinda cold, so I had Tojo help me make this!” Ouma grinned towards you. You blinked and then nodded, reaching into the bag while half expecting something to harm you. However your fingers were met with something soft and delicate, your fingers instinctively curling around the fabric. You pulled the item out to reveal a black colored scarf, matching your white button up and black jeans. 

“Kokichi...” You gaped. “You really made this for me?”

”You like it?” He grinned. “Took me a while, though. Not to mention I kept pricking myself.” He admitted sheepishly, holding up his fingers to show they were bandaged. You frowned a bit, but before you could chastise him about being careful, he took the scarf and wrapped it around your neck, making sure to keep it lose and letting the left over hang from your neck. “There!”

You pressed your face against the fabric quietly, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

”Why’re you thanking me right now?!” He yelled, his body wracked with the attempt to hold back his tears. It felt like he just gave you that damn scarf. Like he was just realizing how he felt towards you. That you cared, genuinely cared, and you loved him. He realized that. He should’ve admitted earlier, come to terms with it sooner. His time in this prison would’ve been easier.

Kaito Momota was dead. And you had killed him, right in front of Kokichi. You couldn’t let Kaito kill the boy you had such strong feelings for. So you did it first.

”Thank you for understanding why I did it.” You responded back quietly. You didnt miss Maki’s deadly glares. She wanted to kill you, badly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have killed Kaito.. But I wasn’t going to just sit there and let you be murdered in front of me when I could’ve done something.” You murmured, pressing your face against the scarf as a few tears left your eyes, processing what was about to become of you. “Thank you, Shuichi. For finding the truth.”

”This didn’t have to happen.” Shuichi bit his lip. “We were close to finding out how to escape.. We could’ve all left together...”

”I..I know. And I’m sorry.” You bit your lip. “Please, forgive me.. All of you....”

Ouma suddenly threw himself at you, hugging you tightly. “Of course I forgive you! Please...! Don’t leave me! I need you!”

You were stunned at the sudden show of emotions he was displaying. Kokichi was never this open. In the two months you’d been trapped in this school, one of them was spent trying to earn Kokichi’s attention, and the other was spent trying to get him to talk to you. He’d never cried before. Not real tears, after all. But the way he threw himself into your arms, the way he sobbed into your chest, and the way he clung to your shirt like a child not wanting to see his mother leave, you realized. Kokichi loved you dearly. And this now caused more tears to flow as you realized you would be leaving him alone. That’s not what you wanted to do at all.

”I’m sorry..” You kissed his forehead delicately, your hands shaking. “I’m so sorry...”

“Monokuma, we can work something out can’t we?” Saihara frowned. 

“Nope! (Name) murdered Kaito with her own hands! Now, lets start the execution!” Monokuma cackled.

You slowly pulled away from Ouma, kissing his lips as the tears continued flowing. He quickly kissed you back, his body shaking in sobs. When you pulled away, you smiled towards him. “Please. Live for me, ok?” You took off the scarf he gave you, kissing his lips quietly as you wrapped the scarf around his neck. He stared at you in shock as you grinned a bit. 

“I love you, Ouma.” 

“I‘ve prepared a very special punishment for (Name), the Ultimate Confectionist!”


End file.
